$-8 \cdot f(1) - 4 \cdot g(4) =$
Find ${f(1)}$ and ${g(4)}$. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${f(1) = -2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${g(4) = 6}$ $\begin{aligned} -8 \cdot {f(1)} - 4 \cdot {g(4)} &= -8({-2}) - 4({6}) \\\\ &= 16 - 24 \\\\ &= -8 \end{aligned}$